


Talon's Pet Snake

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Naga, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Reaper is Talon's pet naga, and treats himself to a feast of some captured Overwatch agents.Contains M/F and M/M vore and digestion.
Kudos: 19





	Talon's Pet Snake

Reaper didn't like to think of himself as a pet, even if the other agents of Talon seemed to regard him as one, or alternatively as a garbage disposal or a monster. If he was a pet though, he was one they feared and respected, and as long as that was the case Reyes could care less what they thought of him.

If they did consider him a pet, it was probably because Reyes wasn't entirely human. One of the more successful results of one of Moira's nightmarish experiments, Reyes was a naga, a hybrid of a man and a serpent with the deadliest traits of both. From the waist up he was almost ordinary, save for the pair of razor sharp fangs which protruded from the top of his mouth, and the yellow, slitted eyes he had which were unmistakably reptilian. It wasn't until one looked below his waist that they would realize how monstrous he really was. In place of legs he had a single serpentine tail, as thick as a tree trunk. The underbelly was a pale, grey color, and the rest was covered in shimmering, jet black scales like flakes of obsidian.

"We've got another meal for you, Reyes. Should be arriving shortly, and it's a big one. Hope your appetite is up for it." came a voice over the intercom, which echoed throughout Reyes's cell. Though it was impossible to deny that it was a prison, it was a far less terrifying place for him than it was for any of his victims.

Gabriel hissed. They should've known better than to underestimate his appetite, even if this particular dinner promised to be his biggest one yet. There was a bit of an added wrinkle though, as Reaper already had a gut full of squirming prey that hadn't quite finished digesting yet. Gabriel wasn't exactly sure what the maximum capacity of his stomach was, despite Moira's countless tests to figure out exactly that, but he knew for a fact that this particular feast would bring hi closer to his limits than ever.

Still, far be it from Reyes to pass up a meal, even if his stomach was already filled to the brim. "Send them in," he hissed over the intercom.

"Alright, you heard him. Let's get going," one of the Talon guards surrounding the prisoners said, nudging one of them with the butt of his gun. Talon had been on quite a roll lately it seemed, as they had managed to capture three of Overwatch's most valuable and troublesome agents in a single operation. Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree, and Angela Ziegler were all bound in handcuffs. Their weapons had been taken away from them and then disassembled, to ensure that they stood absolutely no chance of escaping. None of them knew exactly what Talon had in store for them, but they knew it would probably result in their demise. They never could have imagined the exact form which their executioner would take.

"Good luck in there," one of the Talon soldiers said, opening the automatic door to Reaper's chamber and shoving the prisoners inside. The door was immediately shut behind them, and they could hear the sound of boots against the hard metal floor as the soldiers dispersed. Even they seemed afraid to linger around Gabriel's chamber for long, and for good reason. They didn't want to end up as snake food like their prisoners were primed to, as there was no telling what the limits of the serpent's appetite were. If he was willing to devour three whole prisoners while there were still squirming victims melting away in his gut, who was to say that he didn't have room for them too?

The Overwatch agent's mechanical handcuffs deactivated as the door closed behind them. Reaper would rather not have to deal with the difficulties that came with digesting metal, and besides, it's not like they stood any chance of escaping, or fighting back without their weapons. Their bare hands couldn't do much against the massive, mutated serpent, and they all knew it.

The chamber was compact and dark, so dark that it seemed as though the slithering form of their would-be devourer could be hiding in any of the murky shadows which filled the room. The only part of him which was visible to the darkness was his glowing yellow eyes, which followed them around the room, casting its hungry glow upon them.

Finally he emerged from the shadows into the limited light the room had, so the three agents could perceive the whole of his serpentine form, with his shimmering onyx scales and his bloated belly, of which the squirming forms of his previous human victims could be seen underneath. He ran his hand over his vast, writhing gut, licking his lips with his forked tongue.

"Who should I eat firsssssst?" he mused to himself. Since his prey were so helpless and stood no chance of escaping, he was free to take all the time he needed to evaluate his would be meals, and figure out what order he wanted to devour them in. His Talon handlers could care less how he went about eating them, so long as they ended up out of their hair.

"I think I'll start with you," he said, turning his cold-blooded yellow gaze to Angela. She was the smallest and scrawniest of the bunch, and therefore the least filling, and the best to start with. She let out a high-pitched squeal of terror as she tried to run away, but there was nowhere she could escape to. The compact chamber didn't give her much room to run, and eventually the slithering serpent caught up with her, ensnaring her with his tail.

The scaly appendage wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her side and holding her in place to ensure that she wouldn't struggle. Then, he brought her towards his face, using his tail to cram her into his increasingly wide, fanged mouth with its unhinged jaw.

Mercy screamed and squirmed, but she was no match for the superior serpentine strength of the predator's constricting tail. She was forced down his throat head-first as countless victims had been before her, and most were stronger and bigger than her too.

Garbriel planned on taking his sweet time with his prey, not just Angela but all of them. He ran his forked tongue over her helpless, squirming body, wanting to soak up as much of her flavor as possible before she finally landed in his gut. Angela's knowledge of human anatomy proved a disadvantage for her here, as it made her keenly aware of exactly where she was in the serpent's body, and how much longer she had left to go before she reached his stomach, even if the darkness of his esophagus prevented her from seeing any of it.

The other two agents watched in horror as their comrade was devoured in front of them, and there was simply nothing they could do about it. Gabriel's throat bulged out visibly with Mercy's distressed form, as more than half of her body had entered his esophagus, with only her squirming, kicking feet left on the outside. The longer Gabriel swallowed Mercy, the easier it became for her to slide down further and further, as the saliva that his forked tongue had coated her body with was serving as a useful lubricant.

It was almost a shame as the last of her slid down into his esophagus, after he slurped up her legs like a pair of long, skinny noodles. He wouldn't get to savor her wonderful, unique flavor anymore, but at least she would help sate the endless, burning hunger within him, which the prey currently writhing away in his digestive system weren't doing much to alleviate anymore.

Gabriel's already enormous stomach bulged out even more, as Mercy reached the end of her drawn out tour through Reaper's esophagus. He let out a belch that echoed through the chamber as he rested his hands against his belly, running his hand over his taut belly to help aide in the digestion process. As good as it felt to be this full, Gabriel still felt like he had room for more.

Mercy was particularly terrified by Reaper's stomach, even moreso than the other victims struggling helplessly around her, as her medical knowledge made her keenly aware of how long she had left before she was fully digested. Already she could feel her skin growing numb and tingly, a sign that the process had already begun. Mercy's screams echoed from the inside of Reaper's gut, a chilling warning of the terrifying fate that McCree and Morrison also had to look forward to.

"You're next, cowboy," Reaper hissed, setting his yellow sights on Jesse. Not wanting to take his hands away from his belly so he could continue to rub it, he snatched his next prey up with his tail as well. Even though McCree was quite a bit stronger physically than Mercy was, he had no more luck in breaking his serpentine grasp than she did. Just like the doctor before him, he was crammed between the serpent's unhinged jaw, his taste savored for the duration of his agonizingly slow trip towards Reaper's stomach.

Reaper discovered, while running his forked tongue teasingly over his prey's flesh, that McCree had a very unique taste, one that was entirely different than Mercy's, but one that was no less enjoyable either. He took his time to sample the flavor as McCree traveled down his throat, a good deal slower than Mercy had, because his bulkier body was proving more difficult to swallow.

His larger stature wasn't enough to spare him from the experienced predator's mighty esophagus though, and he ended up as a squirming, screaming bulge in the naga's distended gullet all the same. One last gulp sent him into the serpent's stomach, to join Mercy along with the rest of his terrified, steadily digesting victims.

Reaper's swollen stomach gained another significant addition as the cowboy landed in it with a splash, soaking in the serpent's stomach acids alongside Mercy and several other terrified preys who he would never know the names of.

Mercy's situation had gotten quite a bit more dire in the meantime. With each passing second the tingle that permeated her flesh intensified, and it was becoming harder and harder not to pass out when the only thing she had to breathe was dense, stale stomach air. Though McCree had more time than the medic beside him, he wasn't long for this world either. Still, McCree was less ready to accept his fate than Mercy was, although that could've just been because he wasn't as knowledgeable about the danger as she was. That wasn't to say that he wasn't terrified, he just had a bit of dwindling hope that he could escape the suffocating confines of Reaper's gut if he just fought hard enough.

He was quickly disillusioned, as no matter how much he punched and kicked and squirmed against the monster's juicy stomach walls, he couldn't do much more than give the creature some indigestion, earning only a few muffled burps from the outside. He could feel the predator's hands pressing against his stomach from the outside as he threw himself at them from within, as Reaper massaged his poor tummy in hopes of settling his foolish prey which just didn't seem to know when to quit.

McCree was quickly disillusioned, as he came to realize how little his struggles were accomplishing, and that Reaper's stomach acids were beginning to overtake him as well. His skin was experiencing the same delirious tingling as Mercy, and it was then he knew it was only a matter of time before the naga's digestive system melted him away completely, to be absorbed along with so many other terrified, helpless prey.

Morrison was the only one left on the outside, and could do nothing but watch as the predator rubbed his expanded gut, guessing it would've be much longer until he ended up in there himself.

Contrary to the soldier's expectations, Gabriel actually had other plans for him. Apparently the naga's stomach did have a maximum capacity, and for a first time in a while Reyes felt truly full and satisfied. Of course, the fact that he was full didn't mean that Morrison was off the hook. Far from it, it only meant that his inevitable gastric fate would be postponed for a little while, but Gabriel wasn't going to allow him to run around freely in the meantime.

The serpent snatched the man up in his tail just as he had the other two, only this time, instead of shoving him in his open mouth, he coiled his entire body around his squirming form, ensuring that he had zero chance of escaping until Reaper finally had enough room in his belly for him.

In the meantime, Reyes let out a wavering belch, his eyes fluttering as he began to drift off into a heavy food coma, with the soldier still helplessly held in his serpentine grasp.


End file.
